


Empty

by LengtheningShadows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LengtheningShadows/pseuds/LengtheningShadows
Summary: You're never enough.You give and give, but never take. But no matter what you give, how much you give, it's not enough.More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More.More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More.More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More.What happens if you have nothing left to give?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> R e a l l y n o t f e e l i n g u p t o i t r i g h t n o w.

The night is dark, with no stars to be seen in the sky.

Maybe it's a sign.

The cool night air whipped your loose hair all over, the blows stinging where it slapped your face. Yet the pain felt oddly distant, like you weren't even in your own body. A tactic you had perfected long ago, back to when you were a child. It helped when Red flew into one of his rages, leaving bruises on your body. One on your cheek was still healing, but he'd forced you to cover it up with makeup.

You'd washed it off.

When people found you, you wanted them to see your pain.

And maybe that was wrong. Maybe you shouldn't be this way. This was attention seeking, this would make people upset. Worse, this little stunt would hurt Red's reputation. He would hurt you. 

Yet, where you were going, he would _never_ be able to touch you again.

The thought made a small, empty, smile appear on your pale face. Lately, the cuts had been bleeding out, causing your whole body to feel jittery and painful again. Red had said you looked like a fucking vampire, and told you to put on some foundation. You had, but you still looked really sick. Maybe that's why he didn't beat you like usual that night. After all, people would notice if you looked worse tomorrow.

The cuts mostly centered around your arms. There were so many it looked like red, ugly stripes on your thin skin. Whenever he saw them, he would just sneer and tell you to cover them up. But not today. You were wearing a crop top that showed off your stomach and arms, and all the scars that covered them. Your stomach was still throbbing from him kneeing you today, but that wasn't really the worst of it.

No, it was the pain between your legs that made it agony. He'd left marks on your fragile hips from using you too roughly. Oh you'd cried and yelled at him to stop, but he merely ignored you, instead finishing inside you. Then he left, leaving you broken on the floor. His seed was in you, and the thought terrified you. You tried scooping it out, but it was unsuccessful.

And perhaps that's what drove you to this. The thought of bearing his child made you want to vomit, made you want to go crazy.

The ledge was rough against your bare feet, but you don't care. It wasn't very far until the end, and you planned to relish the last few moments. Beside you sat your letter, a final message for this world. It held your regrets and loves, your pain and pleasure. But most of all, it held your calls for help, and how everyone ignored you.

You wanted those who didn't bother to help you to hate themselves for letting you go on.

It was disgusting.

You hate it.

You hate yourself.

It's all going away now.

It startles a broken laugh from you, followed by the sound of the roof door banging open.

"ta hell are ya doin'?!"

Red shouts, taking stomping steps toward you. Despite yourself, your whole body curls in fear. No, no, no, no, no. He can't, he can't, ha can't, he can't.

Your tormenter is too close, he can grab you now. 

You take a breath.

And step off the edge.

In his eyes flash something you had never seen before. _Fear. Shock._

He lurches forward, bony hand grabbing for yours, but misses. And he shouts, " _Y/n!"_

That's the first time he's used your name. Well, before he started abusing you, that is. You only cry out, slightly manic smile spreading on your face. He reminded you of better times. Times when he was kind, when he was caring and loving. But that was before everything changed, before Red changed. Before the bruises became a reminder of your failures, before the hate became something normal.

And indeed, in his eyes flashed one last emotion before you close your eyes.

_Regret._

It's the best image you could take to your afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, a vent of sorts I guess?


End file.
